


Of Fact and Fiction and Cold Hard Truth

by thehibiscusthief



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, dance au, mila just wants to make sara laugh ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: Here is a commonly known fact about Mila Babicheva: She is an amazing ballet dancer.Here is a somewhat known fact about Mila Babicheva: She quite enjoys the sparkling water brand La Croix.Here is a lesser known fact about Mila Babicheva: She can’t dance hip hop for shit.Here is an almost unknown fact about Mila Babicheva: The girl’s gayer than a rainbow-patterned flannel.And that brings us...here.





	Of Fact and Fiction and Cold Hard Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculouskatsukii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouskatsukii/gifts).



> [this](https://youtu.be/zUDXj8REpAI?t=1m) is what milas trying to dance. this link starts at abt the part where i started writing, but feel free to imagine htem doing the whole thing.
> 
> a bday drabble for andi that i decided id post here as well

Here is a commonly known fact about Mila Babicheva: She is an amazing ballet dancer.

Here is a somewhat known fact about Mila Babicheva: She quite enjoys the sparkling water brand _La Croix_.

Here is a lesser known fact about Mila Babicheva: She can’t dance hip hop for shit.

Here is an almost unknown fact about Mila Babicheva: The girl’s gayer than a rainbow-patterned flannel.

And that brings us...here.

-

“No, Mila, look--it’s here, here, arms circle, lift--” Sara says, demonstrating the movement. She’s been very patient with Mila so far, and Mila greatly appreciates it, but Mila is not built to shake her ass the way Sara is currently doing so (although she appreciates that as well). So while Sara is hitting the left-shake-right-shake-arm-circle-and-up perfectly, Mila is standing to the side, flailing like a fish on a pier. “Mila, come on, give it a shot!”

Mila gives it a shot.

Sara groans.

“The arms are not in arabesque. The arms are just out. And you’re not tucking and releasing your pelvis, you’re--”

Mila makes direct eye contact with Sara, raises her arms to first arabesque, and very deliberately tucks her hips under herself and then pushes them back.

Sara lets her head fall into her hands.

Mila smirks. “Am I doing it right?”

“Let’s move on,” Sara says into her hands.

-

A body roll.

Mila can do a body roll.

“Roll, two, three, pop _four--_ ”

Mila can do a body roll. Mila cannot pop her hips forward sharply. After said body roll.

“Roll five pop _six_ roll seven pop _eight_ \--”

Mila certainly cannot do an body roll, into a pop, and then twice more faster.

But goodness, Mila thinks, watching Sara demonstrate the movement, her instructor sure as hell can.

“And then you just--”

How is that even _possible_?

“And then just--”

Never before has Mila fully understood the term _useless lesbian_.

There are many facts. There are also many fictions. For example: Mila is capable of attractive professional around her very attractive girlfriend-turned-instructor doing very enticing, hip-and-chest-focused movement. That’s fiction for sure.

“Got it?” Sara says, pushing her hair out of her face. She’s beaming, and her face is glowing with sweat in a way that is somehow not gross.

“Yeah, I got it,” says Mila.

Fiction.

-

“So you’re down, and you pop your chest, and the arms go up-down-out-in-”

“So you’re in _seconde_?”

“Mila, this isn’t ballet.”

“ _Plie_ in _seconde_ , gotcha.”

“Mila, please--put the La Croix down, at least--”

Fact: Sara is very bad at holding back laughter when she pretends to be annoyed.

-

“All right, let’s put it all together!” Sara says. “Can I watch you do it?”

Mila purses her lips. _Can_ she watch? Technically, yes. _Should_ she watch? Hell no.

She picks her half-flat can of La Croix off of the floor and takes a swig.

But hey, maybe Mila will somehow transform into a badass hiphopper person halfway through the combination and win Sara’s love and affection.

(Fiction).

(But still worth a shot).

“Sure!”

It’s bad. It’s worse than bad. Mila’s too held, too lifted, too _ballet_.

(and the La Croix can still held in her hand as she does, well, her best doesn’t exactly help things along).

(but it does get a beautiful peal of laughter out of Sara, so who’s the real winner here?)

-

“Stop, stop,” Sara wheezes. She’s long given up trying to teach Mila and is bent over, face red with laughter. Mila doesn’t stop. Mila does several more exaggerated chest pumps, takes another swig of La Croix, then pops her hips. With a wink.

Sara has to put a hand on the floor, she’s laughing so hard.

You see, there are facts, there are fictions, and then there are cold hard truths.

Cold hard truth number one: Mila’s absolutely gone on Sara.

Cold hard truth number two: Sara’s absolutely gone on Mila.

Cold hard truth number three: Mila likes nothing more than to make her girlfriend laugh, and if it takes doing something far more shittily than she is capable of, who’s going to judge her?

Cold hard truth number four: La Croix does nothing for your dance skills.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment or stop by my [tumblr](https://thehibiscusthief.tumblr.com) and tell me what u thought!


End file.
